jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark Hunters
The 'Shark Hunters '''was an organization created by Chase Landon as a means of fighting the sharks created by the corrupt InGen employees. The organization was first featured in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''and may be mentioned in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Jurassic Shark II After Billy Trenton is killed by Simon, Chase Landon makes a move to create the Shark Hunters to fight the sharks and to ensure that Billy did not die in vain. Chase goes to Quinn Freeman, who decides to help him with strengthening the group. Quinn offers to make t-shirts for the hunters, which Chase agrees to. Quinn also helps Chase with attracting people to join the group, including Russell Griffin and his friend Gabe Reynolds, as well as Carter Phillips, Jimmy Clark and Brett Nelson. Russell also brings guns into the group for him and Gabe to use against the sharks, which Chase disagrees with, but Russell uses them anyway. After receiving their t-shirts, the Shark Hunters embark on various missions to find the Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile Sharks. Ultimately, Russell develops the idea to make an exhibit to hold the sharks in for the public to see. Although Chase and Quinn disagree with this, believing that it's not what the Shark Hunters are meant for, the rest of the hunters agree to the idea and the shark is created. However, the sharks wind up being released by Simon, causing the Shark Hunters to go into action in Bradford Cul-De-Sac. There, they battle the three sharks, with Carter, Eddie Jackson, Brett and Quinn being killed in the chaos. Gabe decapitates the Crocodile Shark, and during the final battle at Chase's swingset with the Hammerhead Shark, Russell manages to rip out the Hammerhead's brain after Chase goes inside it to deactivate it. Chase soon emerges from the shark, alive, and tells Russell to call the police so that they can take the Hammerhead's body away. Russell disagrees at first, believing that the Shark Hunters won't be needed at that point. Chase says that the Shark Hunters are meant to take a fall like that, and Jimmy adds that when they do they'll still be able to win. After Russell states that they didn't win, Chase tells him that they need to let the world know about the sharks. Russell finally agrees and calls the police, who take away the body sometime after the battle. As a result, the Shark Hunters are recognized throughout the nation. Gabe later talks to Russell over the phone and convinces him to quit the Shark Hunters. While Russell wants to stay since they're the only people to fight the sharks, he eventually gives in, although Gabe says that he was a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Russell tells him not to mention the Shark Hunters, and Gabe agrees before hanging up and walking down the sidewalk. While the Shark Hunters killed the Hammerhead and Crocodile Sharks, the Bull Shark remains alive, and their reputation and future are both uncertain. Jurassic Shark III The Shark Hunters will most likely be mentioned in some way in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. It has been said that up to this point, which will be three years after the events of the second film, the Shark Hunters will remain crumbled apart as they are no longer needed to take action. Members Active (as of the Retribution Incident) Chase Landon - Founder and leader of the group, who also participated in the original hunt. Chase intially held the group back by barring them to their nerf guns (Russell did not follow this order), but later allowed the use of guns and improvised melee objects after he realized how bad the situation had deteriorated into. As of now, Chase is still holding onto the Shark Hunters, although it is unknown if he is still their leader. Dan Bruines - Participant of the original hunt, who returns and joins the Shark Hunters after recovering from his injuries in the first movie. Dan nearly destroyed the Bull Shark (although it did survive), and was partially responsible for Quinn's betrayal (However this was mainly because of Simon). Nate Williams - Participant of the original hunt, who ended up surviving his unclear fate in the first film. He does join the Shark Hunters, but does not end up supporting them in the Retribution Incident. Jimmy Clark - New character who had been interested in joining the group, and later did. He supports the group for most of the movie, including participating in the final battle with the Hammerhead shark. Former (as of the Retribution Incident) Russell Griffin - New character who accepts an invitation to the group. Russell quickly takes on an integral role, providing weapons to the group, and also killing the Hammerhead Shark. However, he also winds up attempting to create a "park" to hold the sharks in to show them to the public. When the sharks are released, the Retribution Incident occurs, which can mostly be blamed on Russell. Russell was also the one who killed Quinn Freeman, after his betrayal. Russell later leaves the group alongside Gabe, who convinces him that it is too dangerous to remain. Gabe Reynolds - New character who accepts an invitation to the group. He is usually alongside Russell, and plays a major part in helping the group, including killing the crocodile shark. Gabe later leaves the group, and convinces Russell to as well, believing it is too dangerous to stay in the group. Killed in Action Eddie Jackson - New character who became friends with Chase Landon about a month after the events of the original film. Eddie helps Chase Landon throughout the Retribution storyline, until he is killed by the Hammerhead Shark. Quinn Freeman - Former acquaintance of Chase Landon, who helped create and organize the group. Quinn later betrayed the group after being abandoned by Dan Bruines and left to die (ending up surviving), due to being convinced by Simon that killing off the group would 'redeem' him. However, he was shot and (likely) killed by Russell before he could harm anyone. Carter Phillips - New character who was eager to join the group, after hearing about it from Eddie. Carter supports the group for a short while, but is killed quickly into the Retribution Incident by the Hammerhead Shark. He is the first Shark Hunter to die in the film. Brett Nelson - New character who accepted an invitation into the group. While he was able to help, he was killed near the end of the Retribution Incident by the Hammerhead Shark. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:Shark Hunters Category:Organization Category:FanFiction